


[Podfic of] Empire Day

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [16]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (but they still don't know it), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Birthday, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Agent Vader, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Alderaan, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Skips, Worldbuilding, truly ridiculous amounts of painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [01:16:42]Fialleril's Summary:Three birthdays with Leia Organa.





	[Podfic of] Empire Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empire Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752416) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _It’s my birthday! So here, have a fic about Leia Organa and birthdays._
> 
> _This one takes place at three separate points in the timeline. The first scene is Leia’s eighth birthday, which is five years after Shape-Changer and before all the other stories._
> 
> _The second scene is Leia’s seventeenth birthday, in the midst of her time as Senator, after she’s met Ekkreth and begun her training in the Force._
> 
> _The final scene is set between ANH and ESB, pretty shortly after Children of the Force._
> 
> _Warnings in this one for: a public execution (and a child being made to watch), mention of sexual harassment, and Tarkin being a generally awful human being._
> 
> _But on the plus side you get Leia bonding with her parents, Anakin cheering himself up with murder, a glimpse at Alderaani religious practice, and even some hints of Leia/Han at the end._

**Length** 01:16:42

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2015%20Empire%20Day.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Notes -- Yes, I feel SO CLEVER for reusing the Bouquet of Disdain for the middle part of this triptych. For a while I was using some of the background casino players from TLJ!


End file.
